Greenhouse
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: "You've never done this before, right?" "Never, but I want to." Tristan and Miles are kissing in the greenhouse. And what was that noise? Triles. Oneshot. Set during Season 14. Rated M for obvious reasons, really obvious.


**Greenhouse**

* * *

Tristan could not say no to Miles when he suggested to sneak out to the greenhouse during lunch period. Their lips were attached as Miles nibbled on Tristan's lower lip. The blond's hands wrapped around the other boy's red jacket as they walked backwards into the greenhouse. Miles hands came up to undo the buttons of Tristan's coat, pushing it off onto the dirt covered ground.

"That was designer, you know," Tristan mumbled in between kisses, too distracted to get angry at Miles.

"Don't worry," Miles simply replied, kissing his boyfriend yet again. "I'll pay for dry cleaning." The two backed up, bumping into a table behind Tristan. Their hands were sliding up each others clothed bodies. They grinded into one another, trying to get as close as possible. Miles hands went down to unbuckle Tristan's trousers, but Tristan pulled away from the kiss with a gasp.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly confused about Miles' actions.

"What does it look like?" A smile was on Miles face as he continued what he was doing. Tristan looked down to his pants then back up to his boyfriend, returning the smile.

"I just didn't think you were ready for this yet," Tristan said.

"Well I am." With that, Miles dropped to his knees. He pulled down Tristan's trousers down along with his boxers, which gathered at his knees. Tristan's erection was in front of Miles face and maybe the rich boy lingered too long because Tristan spoke up.

"You've never done this before," the blond stated. "Right?"

"Never," Miles breathed, looking up at Tristan. "But I want to." Miles leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the slit of Tristan's cock. He knew he must be doing something right since moans escaped from his boyfriend's mouth.

His tongue ran over the underside of the length, from the base to the tip. Grabbing loosely onto Tristan's cock, he sucked on the tip then moved forward. One of Tristan's hands were running through the brunet's hair, tugging gently and pushing his boyfriend down more until his dick reached the back of Miles' throat. Miles pulled back a bit to avoid choking but continued sucking, bobbing his head back and forth. Tristan took his hand away from his boyfriend's hair and gripped onto the table behind him, buckling his hips up into Miles' warm mouth. His knees felt weak, as if he might collapse to the floor. Miles hand slipped away from Tristan's cock, grabbing onto his hip instead to take in as much dick as possible. His own cock was pressing against the confines of his tight jeans; it almost felt painful. Tristan felt the familiar tightening at that moment as Miles was still bobbing his head on his erection.

"M-Miles," the blond moaned, throwing his head back slightly. "I'm... I'm so close. God, Miles." He closed his eyes shut as he reached his orgasm, coming hard into Miles' mouth. The rich boy pulled back, swallowing everything and wiping the corners of his mouth. Breathing heavily, Tristan slid down and sat on the ground. His coat from earlier was underneath them, similar to a blanket, which made it easier for the two of them to not get covered in fertilizer. "Wow," was all he could say. Miles moved over to sit next to Tristan, as the blond was now pulling up his pants and tucking his dick back into his boxers but not buttoning his trousers up. There was a crashing sound outside all of a sudden.

"W-what was that?" Tristan wondered, trying to speak.

"Don't know," his boyfriend replied. "Probably a squirrel or something." It was silent for a bit before they both burst into giggles. "So... um," Miles continued, smiling as his boyfriend was still breathing heavily. Tristan looked over to him. "How was it?"

"Amazing," he replied, smiling back at Miles. "Are you sure you have never done this before? Because that was really amazing." The brunet only laughed.

"Well anyways," the rich boy spoke up again. "I have a bit of a problem of my own." He pointed down to the obvious bulge in his pants.

"So you do," Tristan agreed, running his hand over Miles' clothed crotch. Miles let out a groan, thrusting his hips up into Tristan's hands. He leaned forward to kiss Tristan, his hand closest to the blond rose up to grab onto the back of his neck. When Tristan unbuckled his boyfriend's jeans, they both pulled away and Miles let out a small moan. Tristan's hand slipped into Miles' boxers, his fingers wrapping around his hard erection. He stroked slowly a few times, with Miles moaning, before pulling his hand away. Miles groaned at first but then gasped when Tristan tugged the brunet's boxers over his dick. Tristan spat in his hand, running his hand over Miles' cock again. When his hand was at the top, his thumb rubbed over the tip.

"Fuck," Miles cursed. "Tristan, that feels so good." He turned his head again and kissed Tristan again. Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against Tristan's. His eyes were shut and he was moaning. Tristan's hand slid wetly over Miles' length again and again. Miles was buckling his hips into his boyfriend's palm. Tristan sped up the pace, moaning along with Miles. "Tristan, Tristan, Tristan." Miles kept whimpering, gently hitting his head back into the table behind them.

He blindly found Tristan's mouth, kissing him hard and slipping his tongue into the kiss. Tristan's hand was going faster, causing Miles to moan even louder. Miles could feel sparks in his body, he was almost there, he was going to come.

"Tristan!" he cried, pulling away from the kiss, his eyes still closed. With that, Miles reached his climax, coming all over his clothes and Tristan's hand. Breathing heavily, he looked down at the mess and mumbled under his breath. "There is no way I'm going back to class like this." Tristan giggled a bit.

"Do you want to go back home to go change?" the blond asked.

"Yeah," Miles answered, tucking his cock back into his pants. "But you should come along with me." Tristan looked a bit confused and the rich boy let out a small laugh. "For round two of course."

"Oh!" Tristan exclaimed, the two boys stood up and the blond grabbed his coat. "Yeah, sure, let's go!" The boyfriends laughed before quickly leaving the greenhouse.

* * *

**A/N: I got inspired by the new trailer with Triles kissing. Then last night I was all like you know what they totally fucked in that greenhouse. Anyways, I haven't written for Degrassi in years! So this is like my first ~real~ fanfic for the show. YAY TRILES! Also, I'm going to be setting up all of my fanfics like this from now on, the setup is much nicer.**


End file.
